


Raging Storm

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: In the midst of a fierce storm, he sits there in the darkness and contemplates.





	Raging Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently struggling to get over a pretty bad bout of writer's block, and managed to crank out this little ficlet... maybe I'll actually be able to write a proper fic soon. I hope... man, writer's block really stinks.

Jagged lightning splits the black night sky, casting its light through the window and illuminating the form of a young man, seated in a chair. As quickly as it came, that dazzling light is gone and he's plunged back into the inky darkness, staring fixedly at the window panes. His head is filled with the sound of falling raindrops, which is better than deafening silence, especially in the dark.

It's quite a storm, raging away out there, and powerful enough to take out the electricity too.

No power, no light... just the darkness.

Yomiel finds the darkness to be suffocating, like a blanket that has been wrapped around his body too tightly. There was a time where it didn't feel that way. It's not that he's scared of it or anything. No, he grew out of that a very long time ago. Now it just makes him vaguely uncomfortable and it has been that way ever since he emerged from it, at the end of those lonesome ten years.

That time, when all he had was the darkness. He was wallowing in it and nobody could help him, not even his faithful friend who stayed by his side all those years. It consumed him day by day, taking over him completely.

There had been no escape from it or so he thought, until she reached out to him. He'd found the light again and he never wanted to let go of it.

Thunder rolls in with its familiar booming presence. It's so loud, he wonders if he could even sleep through it. It's not that late yet though. Hopefully the storm will have passed on by then.

A beam of light slices through the dark and Yomiel turns his head, staring at the bouncing beam of light.

"Found the flashlight," Sissel announces, carefully making her way over and sitting down next to him. "What dreadful weather this is. And we've even got no power..." She snuggles up to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "What a frightful storm this is."

Yomiel slips an arm around her body and rests his cheek against hers. "I'm sure it will be over soon," he murmurs. "We'll just have to wait until then."

He's so glad to have her company, especially on a dark night like this.

It's a terrible thing to be alone in the darkness and it's not something he would want to go through ever again.


End file.
